Seeing them in the Human World for the First Time
by Xero43
Summary: Ok this is probably the longest story I've done out of them so far. This next one is in maybe...somewhat short and long. A midway almost long story I guess...and maybe in this story this...it might tell you that I was sick when I was writing this...but have fun I hope you guys enjoy it.


It was school day again, but this time Ichigo wasn't here. Just me and our friends. I heard someone coming towards our classroom. It happened to be Rangiku and the rest of her crew (including her captain). It was in a bit of a diamond formation. _If you know what I mean. Probably played more online sites more than I do._ Behind her was a girl-looking guy with things on his eyebrows colored red and yellow, (Squad 6 maybe? No, that's Renji. I forgot) Yumichika. On the left side of her was Madarame Ikkaku, the baldy guy. The guy in the front (who's probably short than all the rest) is Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya. _Man I love short guys so much._ All of his friends came except for Inoue Orihime's friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. _She was probably training then coming to school a little bit later._

"Tatsuki, are you okay?" Orihime asked as she turned to Tatsuki. "Yeah, I'm fine." and looked back at the window, without a word. "You alright Kibs?" I asked her. Kiba is one of my friends that I call 'Midnight Dream' because she is the only person who can turn herself into a wolf. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wait...why'd you call me 'Kibs''?" she asked confusingly. "Why'd I call you 'Kibs'? I thought I would make your name shorter and thought it would sound cool. Wait a minute! I thought it was Midnight Dream or something! I'm getting confused!" as I said in frustration. "It's either Kiba or Midnight Dream or it can be something different." she said to me as if she were to change it and keep it that way. "Hmm, ok. How about Ishida's helper?" I asked her. "I HEARD THAT!" said Ishida who was intently stomping on the ground, walking over to my desk, very, very mad.

"Oh, did I get you mad Ishida? My apologies." I said formally, bowing properly to him. "No need to." He said calmly. "Ishida-kun?" I asked. "Yeah?" he answered. "What do you do after when school's done? Do you train yourself, so that you can become a full Quincy?" I asked. "Practically, yes. I do train myself to become a full Quincy. Ichigo is probably doing the same." He said shifting up his glasses, and then looking to the window, wondering what Ichigo was up to.

Her captain came to me as the others followed. "What...? What did I do wrong?" I asked when my head was facing directly to him. "Nothing. I just wanted to ask one thing..." he said. "Are you the one who was trying to kill me?" he asked. "What? Me? No. I wasn't trying to kill you. It was the evil spirit of me. This is my normal me in this world. Or gigai I suppose. And somehow, I do love you in some other way." I said while I was wandering with my eyes up. "Those turquoise eyes..." I said as I look towardly into them, then sensing a flashback out of nowhere and was caught in the presence of my friend's arms. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Yeah, I just had a flashback when we were about to separate from each other. I'm talking about us, Rangiku's captain." "Us? Separate?" he asked.

"Could this be? My long lost lovely and lonely brother?" He didn't know, but I knew. "Could it be you? My long lost brother?" I cried as I ran to his arms. "I missed you so much!" A tear came down from my face and he didn't know that we were brother and sister. Had he forgotten the memories in the past a way while back? "Do you remember when we first played Freeze Tag?" he did remember that game when we were once little. He did remember all of them. "Yes, I do." he said calmly. "Hello brother, I haven't seen you in a long time. I - I got lost and all of a sudden and I found his house, then I went to Soul Society to meet you. I saw your lieutenant that was shopping for a lot of stuff, but then I got bored today. I see you at school and realized that you were my brother. I knew it without even noticing! Seeing you for the first time is great!" "Uh, Aoto, what just happened?" Kiba asked. "Oh, I just realized that this captain is my real brother and I haven't seen him in a long time! I'm trying to figure out his name. Is it...Toshirou? My middle name is Toshiro's last name!"I said in excitement. "M-middle name?!" as my friend Kiba and the rest of the group who were in the conversation got the surprised expression on their faces. _Possibly, I mean all. Literally._ Ishida turned around in his seat and he said "What did you say?" "I said that his last name is my middle name." "Middle name?" as he turned, his shocked face to the surprise face like all the others. "So, my full name is...are you ready?" I asked them. "We're ready." They nodded in reply and their faces turned back to normal quickly as well. "It's...Aoto Hitsugaya Mihine." Surprised as they looked with their jaws down, I then added "Watch this. My speed ability is to run one million maximum speed. I can only use it when I'm outside though." "Really?" asked Kiba. "Yeah, I can." Then class started, but Renji wasn't leaving. "Renji, how come you're not leaving?" I asked. "Because I like it here" he said. "That's all you're gonna say to me?" I asked in curiosity. "Wow, you're a small kid, but scary."

"Small kid you say? I'm not a kid and quit calling me small! You know that I don't like that!" he said in a embarrassingly sort of way, with a bit of anger on his face. "Psh, whatever." Renji said scoffing, crossing his arms as he turned away. I then start to giggle and laugh at everything they said as the captain turned to me. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Haha..." I said softly, _almost starting to chuckle..._ I then start to burst in laughter. "Haha!" I said loudly. "What?" he asked. "This is...this is too funny! Ahahahaha!" _For crying out loud, I almost had my head go into tears after all that laughing._ "The thing when you just said...he..pfft...called you small!" And kept laughing until my hips hurted for a minute or two. Then he start to get angry at me. "I said quit calling me that!" and slapped me on the face, then scratched me on the arm _almost like a cat scratch_. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" I said as I rubbed my cheek and arm where the injury have been occurring on me. "What? I had to do it." he said calmly. "Why?" I asked. "BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME SMALL THAT'S WHY!" he said in anger, shouting to my face. I then giggle softly covering my mouth "Teehee." And slapped me again. "Ow! You're such a meanie! Nya!" Then I scratched him, pinched him and pounded his back, making sure he felt it. "Hey, ow! What was that for?" he said angrily. "What? I have to do it!" I said calmly. "Why?" he asked. "FOR SLAPPING ME IN THE FACE YOU DAMN IDIOT!" I said yelling at him back.

"That's enough!" Kiba said as she interrupted our fight. Suddenly, she growled. We didn't care, so we went back to the fight. Finally, she gets fired up, ready to yell at us. She finally screams at the top of her lungs, saying it aloud "That's...ENOUGH ALREADY!" Then finally, our fight came to a stop with all of our faces turned to Kiba. I then sighed "Okay, we'll stop." I said calmly. "Thank you." She said calming her rage down. Then school was over, and everyone went home.


End file.
